


i hope you like the show 'cause it's on a budget

by Idontknowcanon (OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife)



Series: February Whump 2021 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Loki (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Banished Loki (Marvel), Blood and Injury, Bullet wound, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Avengers, Frigga's Bad Parenting (marvel), Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Human Loki (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Wasn't The Bad Guy In Avengers, Loki Doesn't Hate Humans, Loki Know A Lot About Earth Culture, Loki lives in the tower, Medical Inaccuracies, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Stone, Minor Character Death, Neither are the Avengers, Odin's A+ Parenting (Marvel), Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), POV Loki (Marvel), Post-HYDRA Reveal, Suicidal Thoughts, Thor (Marvel) Isn't A Good Brother, Thor is an idiot, Thor isn't that good in this, Unreliable Narrator, all the loki tags, and i got carried away, because of his punishment, but still, characters might be a little ooc but i had fun while writing, idk what else to tag, it's not really important to the story, the avengers live in the tower, this ended up darker than i thought but it's loki, this is gonna be short i swear, title from bang! by ajr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife/pseuds/Idontknowcanon
Summary: Loki's punishment for... well, everything, is to live as a human and assist the Avengers on their missions. But a few months after he arrives a missions goes wrong and Loki gets shot. Loki, of course, doesn't tell anyone as he doesn't want to bother them. But it seems that is not the correct route.Feb 13 - Hiding Injury
Series: February Whump 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106747
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	1. Why Do Missions At Hydra Bases Always Go Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is late, but enjoy!

Loki kept his hand pressed against his side to keep from bleeding out. Something he wouldn’t normally do. But for his punishment Odin had turned him mortal and sealed away his magic. 

He hadn’t truly realized how weak mortals were until he had gotten shot. Though the person who shot him had terrible aim and the bullet did not hit anything _too_ important; it still hurt.

He pulled the jacket of his suit off and wrapped it around the wound. He winced as he pulled it tighter around his waist. 

Loki grabbed his dagger off the floor and spun it for dramatic effect. He continued down the hall, looking for the next Hydra agent. 

The mission was supposed to be simple; infiltrate the Hydra base, survey what they are doing and look for weak spots. But of _course_ things had to go off plan, as they had found that Hydra was attempting to use the Mind Stone for their own gain. Though the Avengers did not know it was the Mind Stone, they only knew it as His Scepter. Which caused emotions the Avengers were pushing down about him to come bubbling to the surface, causing some yelling and the subsequent finding of the hiding spot. 

After that, it was a blur of fighting, and Loki had got separated from the group. They probably believe him to be looking for the Mind Stone, or attempting to betray them another way. When in reality he was trying to get out of this damned Hydra base in one piece and with enough blood to survive. 

He grimaced as another pang of pain shot through him, he had survived living on the Sanctuary with barely any reminders of his time there, he could deal with a bullet wound. Despite that fact, it still hurt. 

He cursed his mortal body as he flew into battle with some Hydra agents that crossed his path. Reflexively aiming for spots on the body that would incapacitate them and were not lethal, but they did not grant the same mercy towards him. So when one of them punched him right where he was shot he kicked them into a wall. A snapping of bones indicating he would not up and fighting again. 

He breathed harshly, leaning on the wall. It took extra energy in a fight to _not_ kill someone, and he was running on adrenaline alone. It was times like these that made him wonder _why_ he didn’t go for a lethal hit. 

_Because you are a_ **_coward_ ** _who feels guilt for every life you take_ , a voice at the back of his mind whispered. He sighed, _that_ was why. He lived in a warrior culture, yet he _hated_ being the cause of death. 

As he pushed himself off the wall he began to wonder, the Frost Giants do not feel remorse for their kills nor do Aesir. So _why does he_? 

_Just another reason why he is different, even an oddity from the race of monsters he is from_ . He thought, carrying down the hallway. As he walked down the halls he grew annoyed at the flashing red emergency lights, though he was grateful the sirens stopped a while ago. He wasn’t sure who or _what_ turned off the sirens, or if they did that automatically. If it was an Avenger he supposes he would express his thanks, they were already quite mad at him when brought face to face with the Mind Stone and the memories of his past actions, and there was no doubt in his mind that they would be mad that he ‘ran away’. So it would be best if he thanks them to make them less angry, since he was in quite a precarious situation. 

He _was_ mortal and they could easily harm or kill him. It wasn’t that Loki was afraid of death, no, after the Void and the Sanctuary he would welcome death with open arms; but he couldn’t do that. While under Thanos’ _care_ Loki had died many times, he just couldn’t _stay_ dead. It was an awful mix of his biology and magic keeping him alive, to anyone else it was a blessing, to live a long and happy life, devoid of the fear of death. But Loki wasn’t anyone, and he had been through so many terrible things, and he was _exhausted_ . He was so tired of it all, he only wished for a moment of rest, but the Norns were cruel and would not allow him one, not even in sleep. And even if he _could_ stay dead, he couldn’t. He was the only one who knew of Thanos’ plan that wished to stop him. (Though, while he was on the Sanctuary he tried to break or at least test the loyalty his ‘children’ had for him. He only managed to put doubts of Thanos into the mind of one of his ‘children’. The rest scheduled him for more torture for daring to question The Mighty Thanos.) And he wasn’t scared of pain, no he was a friend to pain. He just, didn’t want to go through the annoyance that it would come with. Like he stated before, he was _tired_. 

In his musings he did not notice an Avenger right in front of him. A flurry of red hair and then a gun to his head. He raised his hands quickly, a sign of peace. 

Agent Romanoff huffed, lowering the gun and taking a step back, “Loki.”

He inclined his head, “Agent Romanoff.”

“Where were you?” She demanded.

He shrugged, lowering his arms, “I suppose I just got a bit lost.”

“Right,” she said, turning around. Obviously not believing him, she started walking down the hall. Loki trailing behind her, not even trying to defend himself, because _why_ would they believe him?

“Do you know the way out of here?” He asked after a moment.

“Yes.” She did not elaborate.

As they traversed through the halls many Hydra agents lay dead at their feet. The Avengers did not deal with the guilt of killing someone, unlike Loki. _Well_ , Stark did show guilt for the innocent lives caught in crossfire and the ones killed by his weapons. As did Banner, for all the death and property damage caused by the Hulk. But not truly anyone else. Which he supposed made sense; the Captain had fought in a war, which would cause you to detach yourself from the death all around you, Agents Romanoff and Barton _were_ assassins, and Thor was… well _Thor_ . He craved battle like a moth craves light, which _had_ decreased while he was in the company of Midgardians, though not truly significantly but _still_ . Which grated on Loki’s nerves, he had spent _centuries_ trying to make Thor sedate his bloodlust, even a little bit, but a few _mortals_ were able to do it in _days_? It made no sense to him.

Speaking of Thor… 

“Loki!” He boomed, striding over to him, “Where had you _gone_?” He pointed Mjolnir at him, though he didn’t understand why Thor did, pointing Mjolnir at him, that is. Human or no he could easily dodge any lightning blast or if swing from Mjolnir. 

He gave the same answer he gave Agent Romanoff, “I had gotten lost.”

Thor narrowed his eyes, “I know you had attempted to acquire your scepter.”

Loki sighed, resting a hand on his forehead, “You have once again foiled my nefarious plot! Whatever will I do?”

Thor did not appear amused, though Stark laughed, so Loki counted that as a win. He then grabbed Loki’s shoulders, dragging him down the hallway. Which aggravated Loki’s wound, so he grit his teeth and followed Thor like a lost puppy. Though he was _not_ one, he was just in pain. 

They walked out of the Hydra base, and towards the Quinjet. Where Loki saw Doctor Banner fiddling with something, once he noticed Loki thought he spun around quickly and blocked whatever it was with his back. 

“Hey,” He waved awkwardly. 

Thor nodded in greeting and pushed Loki down onto one of the seats, which _hurt_ . Nevermind that Loki was now a _human_ , which Thor kept “forgetting”, and Thor as Aesir, so getting pushed with the type of force that he would normally barely budge from sent him tumbling into the seat, his bullet wound wasn’t healed _at all_ and still bleeding sluggishly, (What was the Midgardian expression? Ah yes-) hurt like _Hel_. 

He discreetly, well, as discreetly as he could, pressed a hand to his side, and brought it to his face, he hadn’t bled through his jacket. Which he thanked the Norns for, he didn’t want to anger the Avengers any more than he had.

As he began to buckle himself in, and the rest of the Avengers made their way inside, he glanced at what was behind Doctor Banner. He had an inkling of what it _was_ , though without his magic he could not double check. But he didn't need to, as once he glanced at it everyone was eyeing him. He pretended not to notice, and checked his nails. There was some blood stuck under a few, but he was quite practiced at getting blood out from under there, so that shouldn’t be a problem. But what _was_ a problem was his chipped finger-nail. He frowned, he did not spend lot’s time to look presentable only to get a chipped finger-nail. 

Once they began their takeoff, and flight back to Avengers Tower, Stark _had_ to ask, “Hey Rudolph, what’s with the jacket around your waist?”

Loki rolled his eyes, but didn’t design to answer him. Despite his reputation as a liar, he had never been quite good at making things up on the spot. (Mostly his reputation as a liar came from the fact he also spoke uncomfortable truths, or revealed secrets about others, and no-one wanted to believe him.) Though if he had _planned_ the lie out he would become the greatest actor in the Nine Realms. But he had not, so he did not answer. 

  
Stark huffed but didn’t pry further, so once again Loki thanked the Norns. They were being unusually gracious, but he supposed they would after they just got in _shot_ , but there was nothing to be done, only to hope this luck would last.


	2. Loki's Having A Great Time (He's Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets back to Avengers Tower and Stuff™ happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got *very* away from me.
> 
> tumblr:  
> https://idontknowcanonswriting.tumblr.com/

Once they had finally arrived at Avengers Tower, Loki rushed straight (ha) to the elevators. Though not too fast as he didn’t want to arouse suspicion, but fast enough so that the Avengers wouldn’t see him bleeding through his jacket.

Once he had gotten into the elevator Jarvis took him directly to his floor. He leaned against the wall of the elevator, blinking out spots from his vision. He had lost lots of blood, hopefully not enough to kill him, coming back from the dead is always a pain. 

The elevator doors dinged opened and Loki pushed himself off the wall and headed to the bathroom. This was not the first time Loki got injured in battle on Midgard, so he had gathered some medical supplies in the bathroom. There was always the choice to go to the miniature hospital inside the tower, but Loki did not want to appear weak in front of enemies. Some of the things he had to hide, like the needle for stitches, as the Avengers got jumpy every time he held anything sharp. Which made no sense to him, as he had been a Prince of Asgard and got the best weapons training in the Realms, and could kill any of them, despite the fact he was human, with just his hands. But he wasn’t going to tell them _that_.

He closed the bathroom door behind him and rummaged through the cabinet underneath the sink, grabbing all the necessary items he would need. A few months ago, when he had figured out the internet, he had searched how they did medical procedures on Earth, it was quite different than he remembered. In fact, they do not use needles for stitching, but it was the only way Loki knew how and he didn’t want the Avengers to get suspicious as to why medical equipment is missing. 

He untied his jacket and tossed it to the floor, it was a shame, because he liked that jacket. He unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it onto the floor with the jacket. He glanced at the wound, blood covered the surrounding area.

_This is going to be a pain_ , he thought, grabbing a hand towel, and sitting down in the bathtub. He turned the water on and wet the towel, quickly turning it off. He began to clean the wound, folding the towel in on itself. When the towel was filled with blood he threw it to the pile of clothes on the floor. 

Loki grabbed the small pliers with a shaking hand, knowing what was going to happen next. He grit his teeth, he was going to have an awful headache from how hard they ground against each other. 

He took a deep breath, and began. 

* * *

He rubbed his forehead, he did have an awful headache. It had been almost five hours since they had gotten back from the mission, and only three hours since Loki had finished the procedure. 

He laughed, _procedure_ , all he did was remove a bullet and stitch his wound, that hardly counts as a _procedure_. He was just dramatic. 

He adjusted the blankets, his wound was giving him trouble and not allowing him to sleep. He had difficulty going to sleep anyways, but the wound was giving me extra trouble. He sighed and shifted to the side he wasn’t shot on, wrapping the blankets around himself. But the bedding material was too forgein to allow him to sleep. He tossed the blankets down to his feet and stood up, another sleepless night it seemed. 

He walked towards the small kitchen, as each apartment had all the basic amenities. He grabbed a packet of hot chocolate and began preparing it. He knew at moments like these humans normally drank coffee, but Loki did not enjoy the bitter taste of it. He much rather liked hot chocolate, as he had always had a sweet tooth. He watched the cup circle and circle inside the microwave, waiting for it to be done. Once it was, he placed it onto the counter, topping it off with a few marshmallows. 

He carried the cup in one hand while the other grabbed a StarkPad. Though Loki quite missed the weight of a book in his hand, the StarkPad was much easier to carry around and read from. 

Loki scrolled through the selections of books, finally choosing one about astronomy. As that was one of his favorite subjects.

* * *

The next morning he awoke groggily. Blinking out the sleep from his eyes, he attempted to rub at them. Only to stop mid-way there as his wrist throbbed with pain. 

_I must've slept on it again_ , he thought, shaking his hand out. After a moment, he placed his StarkPad to the side, gingerly standing up and stretching out. _Of course_ , the stretching angered his wound, and he grabbed at his side; _as if_ that would lessen the pain. 

He sighed and rolled out his neck, grabbing his cold cup and bringing it to the kitchen. He washed the cup, as well as his hands, and went to check on his wound. 

It was healing… _decently_ . Now that he was human he hadn’t expected it to heal quite fast, but it would be easier if it _did_ . Since despite the fact he _was_ a good actor, he knew he was bound to slip up with the fact he was dealing with a _very_ painful bullet wound. And, not to mention the fact that if he was on a mission he would be quite the liability. 

He wrapped the wound and went back to reading the StarkPad, hoping he could have a nice, _quiet_ week so he could heal.

* * *

It was quite actually the opposite of a _nice,_ _quiet_ week. No, a few days after the mission _Hydra_ attacked Avengers Tower. _How_ they managed to get it was beyond Loki, as he sat, tucked away behind a wall. 

_Actually,_ he had an idea; one of Stark’s employee’s had been an imposter working for Hydra, and they released some sort of gas that made everyone fall asleep, allowing Hydra to break in. Of course, like everyone else in his life, Hydra had forgotten him.

So now, Loki was taking out any Hydra agents that crossed his path, while also trying to get to the Mind Stone before them. 

He glanced around the corner, checking to see if there were any Hydra agents. There was none so he continued his journey to the Mind Stone. He knows that once he manages to get to the Mind Stone and stop Hydra no-one will thank him. They will be suspicious, and asking as to _why_ he has the Mind Stone. He thinks this time he won’t even try explaining himself, they can make their own conclusions.

He slowly made his way to Stark’s lab, where he heard Stark and Banner talking about where they had kept the Mind Stone. When he had gotten to the lab it was too late. Someone had the Mind Stone.

They slowly turned around, Mind Stone in hand, and grinned wolfishly, “Loki of Asgard-”

He cut them off, throwing his dagger into their stomach. Shocked, they dropped the Mind Stone and clutched at their stomach.

“Wha-” They began, but Loki cut them off, again, using one end of the scepter to knock them unconscious. 

He adjusted the scepter in his hand, feeling a surge of power come from it. As well as a small tendril of the Mind Stone’s power prodding at his mind. He laughed, placing the scepter on it’s holder. He would not be tempted by the power of the Mind Stone. 

He adjusted his shirt, frowning at the blood that got onto it, and waited for the Avengers or Hydra, whoever came first.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being longer than I expected. Next chap hopefully later this week.


End file.
